Bellatrix's Daughter
by romeoandjuliette98
Summary: Emily Nightrose is an orphan raised with muggles. Now, at eleven years old, she is starting a new chapter of her life at Hogwarts. Find out how Emily handles being in a school full of wizards and witches while not getting lost in the huge school.(this happens a year before harry goes to Hogwarts)
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix's Daughter

Chapter 1: It's My Birthday

First, let me introduce myself. My name is Emily Nightrose. Not my given name but the name that I had it legally changed to. See, I've lived in an orphanage since the age of two. I had no paper work on me when I first got to the orphanage so they named me Jane Tremble. I hated that name so I had it changed when I was nine. I live at Saint Joseph orphanage in Ottawa. As for looks, I have brown curly hair, green eyes and extremely pale skin. Nobody knew my birthday, so they made it the day I arrived. June 7th. Anyways, let's get to the story. It begins like this…

"EMILY, wake up. You can't sleep in on your birthday" my best friend and roommate Alex says roughly shaking my shoulders.

"But its Saturday" I say trying to turn away from her. Key word, trying.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easy. We have the whole day ahead of us. We are not going to miss a single minute of it."

"You're too happy in the morning. What time is it anyways?"

"Like, 7:30. Give or take."

"AAAHHHHHH I hate you". Despite it being so early for a Saturday, I am now wide awake so I get up and start to dress.

"That's the spirit. You get dressed and meet me downstairs" Alex says before leaving our room closing the door behind her. I roll my eyes but smile anyways. She's such a drama queen, not that I'm one to talk. I put on a pair of shorts and a spider-man t-shirt. I'm not really a comic book fan but I know some stuff and like most of the heroes and villains. Anyways, I put my hair in a simple bun and go down stairs for breakfast. Almost no one is up except a few adults and kids that had to wake up early to do something today. I grab something to eat before looking for Alex. I find her sitting next to David. David is also my best friend but is also my dance partner. We're in a group called "The Alley Cats" and always get partnered together since we move so well together. We're called the alley cats because we are all orphans, like stray cats. I sit in front of them both.

"Happy birthday Em. So feel older? Seen any wrinkles yet?" David teases.

"Oh ha-ha. You're a funny guy. You should stand up. Really, you kill me." I say, pretending to be insulted before smiling at him.

"So what are we doing today?" David asks.

"I don't know, why don't we ask the person that dragged me out of bed so early this morning" I say staring at Alex.

"I was getting to that. Patience is a virtue. Anyways, I was thinking we could get one of the older kids to come with us to the zoo. We all like animals and then we can go see a movie" she suggests.

"But I have..." I start to say before Alex interrupts me.

"Have karate class to get to. I know Emily. The movie would be after your class".

"Oh, okay then. Who are you going to ask to come with us?".

"Probably Tony and Charlie".

"Good idea. They're always fun to be around" comments David. We finish eating and finish getting ready for our day, grabbing everything we need to go out. We all meet downstairs when we're done.

"So have you asked Tony to come with us?" ask David.

"She did. We just have to wait for Charlie to get here" says a voice behind us. We turn around to see Tony. Tony is a17 year old with dirty blond hair, tan skin and blue eyes. Charlie is his girlfriend. She has dark hair cut in a pixie cut, dark skin and grey eyes. I first met her when I was 6 and asked her if she was an angel. Don't judge me, she's really pretty.

"When will she get here?" I ask.

"Soon. She's going to drive us there" Tony replies. We wait five minutes before Charlie calls Tony to let us know she's here. We go outside and she honks at us. Tony gets into the front next to her while the three of us fill up the back. Even though I hate it, I sit in the middle.

"Hey happy birthday Emily" Charlie says.

"Thanks" I say.

"Off to the zoo then?" Tony says.

"YES" Alex answers. We all laugh at her excitement. It takes around 25 minutes to get to the zoo. When we get there, we pay for our tickets and go in right away.

"What do you want to see first?" Charlie asks.

"Let's just walk around and look at all the animals" I suggest.

"Okay". We walk around, pointing out every animal we see. To be honest, I really want to see the snakes. They always seem to be doing something when I see them.

"Hey, check it out. The reptile building. Want to check it out?" Charlie says.

"Snakes give me the creeps" Tony says "They just stare at you. Like you're their next meal or something".

"Well, I know someone who wants to go in" Alex says, nudging me.

"You know me so well" I say, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"I have to, we sleep in the same room" she replies, laughing. We walk into the building together, the others following behind. Alex leads me to every reptile there is. I might like snakes but Alex loves lizards.

"Emily, look at this one. Isn't he beautiful" she says in awe. While she was looking at a salamander, I was looking at a yellow python.

"Hey there beautiful. It must be incredibly boring just staying here all day" I say to the python.

"I get free food. How can I complain" hissed the snake.

"That's true" I say.

"Emily, the others are going to get something to eat, want to come?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm coning" I say before leaving the reptile building with Alex. We eat at one of the food stands in the zoo. We leave at 1 since I have to get to my karate class at 2. Since it only takes 20 minutes to get back to the orphanage and 10 to get to my karate class, I have 30 minutes to get ready.

"When you get back, do you want cake for dessert or pie?" Alex asks.

"I want to say both but I'll settle for cake" I say. I get to my karate class with five minutes to spare. I use that time to change. I'm currently a first level black belt. It's a normal class until a few minutes before the end. We were practicing a move when one of the windows suddenly opened. Just as the instructor was going to close it an owl flew in, dropped a piece of paper in front of me and then landed on my shoulder. We were all quiet for a few moments before I picked up the paper. It was a letter with some sort of crest on it. On the other side was the name to which the letter was addressed to. It was my name.


	2. Owls are Heavy

Chapter 2:

Seeing that it was obvious no one was paying attention to the instructor since the owl flew in, he dismissed us early. The owl stays on my shoulder so I decide to just change when I get back to the orphanage. Now that I am alone with the owl, I take a better look at it. It is completely brown, a barn owl perhaps, and looks quiet exhausted, as if it had flown all day and night to get here. It must have, I mean who sends mail by owls anymore. I'll give it something to eat and drink when I get back. I open the letter and read the first part.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Nightrose,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The first thing I think of after reading the letter is that I'm getting pranked. A school of magic? Right. What next, free magic carpets? However, this prank was very well thought out and the owl was a nice touch. Whoever had done this had a lot of time, money and a very big imagination. I put the letter back into the envelope. I'll read the rest before going to bed. Besides, it's my birthday.

When I finally get back to the orphanage, I stop and realize that I have no idea what I'm going to tell everyone about the owl. "Hey guys, no need to panic. This owl just flew at be carrying a letter telling me I got accepted into magic school in the middle of my karate class. It's all cool", totally believable. Suddenly, another owl swops onto my shoulder, dropping a letter in front of me. So glad I take karate or else I would have fallen over from the weight on my shoulders. Like having one owl on my shoulder wasn't bad enough. I pick up the letter with some difficulty but recognize the seal. It's the same as mine. I flip it over to see who it's addressed to now. To my surprise, it's for David. Guess it's my turn to deliver a message.

I sneak into the building and rush to my room. With some luck, Alex will not return to our room until later tonight. When I close the door, both owls fly off my shoulders and to the foot of my bed. I rotate my shoulders, owls sure are heavy, especially two. Suddenly, I remember Alex wants all of us to go to the movies together. I'll give David the letter now, before we leave. I change into regular clothes before turning to look at the owls.

"Stay" I say before leaving the room and going downstairs. I find David in the stairs. He's reading one of his Halo books. I sit next to him.

"Em, when did you get back?" he asks.

"Few minutes. Class got dismissed early since an owl decided to fly in and drop a letter for me. I was so distracted I forgot to change" I explain.

"Wild day. What the letter say?" he asks.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Before I got back inside the orphanage…"

"Wish you wouldn't call it that" he muttered.

"…another owl dropped another letter addressed to you." I finish as if he hadn't interrupted. I give him the letter. He opens it and I see that it is the same as mine except with his name. His face scrunches up in confusion as he rereads the letter.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asks.

"No idea" I reply showing him my letter that I had put in my pocket before leaving my room.

"How are we even supposed to contact them if there is no return address?".

"I told you David; I'm as much in the dark as you are".

"Let's forget about it until after the movie. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us". I nod my head. We both get up and head downstairs. We see Charlie, Tony and Alex standing together. We walk towards them. David puts his book into his messenger bag that he always carries around with him. It was the last gift he received from his dad. He never leaves home without it.

"You guys ready for the movie?" Tony asks with a smile when he sees us walking towards them.

"Yup" I say smiling in return.

"Okay, let's head over to my car" Charlie says "What kind of movie do you want to watch?".

"Sci-fi" David, Alex and I say together.

"Guess we're watching a sci-fi movie" Tony says, laughing. We all get into Charlie's car and head to the theatres. When we get there, Charlie and Tony buy the tickets while we hang back. D avid reads his book while Alex and I talk about the movie. Charlie and Tony return with the tickets and we head inside. While watching the movie I forget about the two owls and the very weird letters. I can deal with that later.

After the movies, we all go get some ice cream. It's a really hot June night. Charlie gets blueberry, Tony gets mint, David gets orange, Alex gets coffee and I get strawberry.

"So did you have fun today?" Charlie asks me.

"Yeah, the zoo was cool and I really liked the movie".

"Oh course you did. I planed the whole day just the way I knew you would like it" Alex brags.

"And I thank you oh great one" I say bowing. We all laugh.

"It's getting late, we should head back" Tony says. Charlie drives us back to the orphanage. We say our thanks to her and get out of the car. Once she's gone, we turn to the orphanage and freeze. Mrs. Gilbert, the head of the orphanage, is standing outside with her arms crossed over her chest. At first I think I'm in trouble until I see the old man next to her. I'm being nice when I say old, this man looks ancient. He was wearing weird robes and had a very long white beard. He wore half-moon glasses that showed his blue eyes that seem to have a strange twinkle in them. For some reason, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Gandolf?".

thank you to Withoutacoat for the first review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wrong Wizard

Ends up, not Gandolf waiting for us at the door. Still, easy mistake to make. Anyways, Mrs. Gilbert ushers us inside and sends me up to change into normal clothing before leaving us, David and I in her office with the Gandolf look alike.

"I take it you have both received your letters from Hogwarts?" he asks. He has a british accent so I figure he is talking about the "magic" school letters.

"You mean the so-called magic school in England we've been accepted to even though we never applied for any school in Europe?" David asks. Instead of getting insulted, the man just smiles at us.

"My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am the head master at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. You are correct when you say you never applied to my school. You're accepted into Hogwarts when you are born. Just as your parents were before you miss Nightrose. As for you mr. Finder, you are the first wizard in your family." He explains in a calm voice.

"You expect us to just believe you about this magic stuff leave everything behind and somehow fly ourselves to England. Sorry but we don't exactly know you nor do we have any way of doing anything you told us about. We're orphans, we don't exactly have parents to pay for any of this" David says in an angry voice "Thanks but no thanks. We may be children but we are not stupid. So take your weird letters, your owls, your fancy robes and say stay out of our lives." David gets up and storms out of the room after that leaving me alone with the professor. My eyes stay on the door even after David is gone. Should I leave as well? Before I can make up my mind, the professor talks again.

"I do apologise if I have offended you or your friend in any way. It was not my intention to cause either of you any discomfort." I turn back to face him.

"It's alright ugh , professor. David just isn't comfortable talking about family and it's very hard for us to wrap our heads around the whole "magic" thing" I say "But if magic is real, it would explain all the things I can do."

"What is it you can do?"

"All sorts" I hesitate before continuing " I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do things, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people that annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to, not that I do, it sort of just happens sometimes when I'm very angry." The professor looked shocked by what I said. Was what I can do strange even in the magical world? "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I apologise if I worried you, it's just you sound exactly like one of my old students".

"Oh, is that a bad thing?"

"No, it just means that we can help you at Hogwarts, help you control your powers. Does that mean you are accepting your place at Hogwarts?"

"Of course" I reply with a smile. "Is Hogwarts a very big school Professor and if it's not too much to ask, may I have a demonstration of magic, please?" He smiles at me before taking out some sort of decorated slim piece of wood. He points it at the pens on Mrs. Gilberts desk and the pens start floating.

"Awesome" I say staring at the pens float.

"Indeed, now about Mr. Finder…" he starts.

"I'll talk to him. I'm sure I can get him interested."

"Excellent, now I will return to collect you and perhaps Mr. Finders a week before the first of September to buy all of your school equipment" he says before getting up and heading to the door.

"Professor, there is something I haven't told you yet" I say before he can reach the door. He stops and looks back at me, silently telling me to continue.

"I can talk to snakes. I found out when I went on a camping trip with the orphanage. They always seem to be around me. They don't seem to be afraid of me like they are of most humans. Is that normal for a witch or wizard?"

"It is strange, but not unheard of" he says carefully. I sigh in relief

"Okay, I was just wondering".

"It is nothing to worry yourself about Miss Nightrose. Well this is when I must be leaving you. I will see you at the end of the summer. Until then, I bid you farewell" and with that he was gone. What a strange man. I shake my head, I can't believe what I just saw. Magic is real. I guess I was right about the old man being a wizard. Now I just have to convince David to come with me. I wonder if I can bribe him with chocolate.


End file.
